DOCTOR SAVEZ THE WROLD!
by ThanosofTitan
Summary: This is a PARODY based on the works of Peter Chimaera and his article on Uncyclopedia. If you are unfamiliar with either you probably shouldn't read this. Also anyone who follows my serious stories should know that this has not slowed me down at all in updating them. This is just for fun.


**DOCTOR SAVEZ THE WROLD!1**

**ATUHER'S NODE:**

_Rustle tdaveys who is tv writer from Bringlend ass me to write episode for Doctre Hu and dontn't know where come but I decide to write anyway._

**CHAPTER ONE: TEH SNOUD FO DRMUMS**

Doctor Jak and Marta appear with a WIZZ from Jacks timed braceslet cuz the Master had stolen teh TARDED.

"Whait oh no where id Matser?"

Then Hareld Sasophpone appears on TV and it's TEH MASTER!1 He is now Mr. pesidrent of Englind.

Master talks to the politico guys in the meeeting room, he sayz thety suck.

"Mr president why u wering gasmaks?" guy said

"cuz ot the gas master said

Then he made gas come and die them.

reoporter lady taks to saxton ; wife and says husband is alier and fired satelights to trik peepols,

Butteh master comes and kills teh lady with his balls.

"matyer i tought ever1 wuz hipnotizized" sas wife lady.

"almust everywon but dont worry cus i kill them tomorwow k?"

NMaster says to the tv that aliens are real and he met sum He says teh alkiems are talk lefame. then he sats a bomb and blows up marther and doctor and jack but they dont blw up martha calls her

mom but evil lady is listyening and dad says they are in troluble marta wants to hlep but Dotcor says "its a tarp!" liek admirable snackbar form star Warts!

Marter calls her burter but mater is listening too!

":Doctor mastter tells that planet Girleyfree is blowed up by the Dakleks but master I came back to run away!"

"yeah and I killed teh darkleks and Ti melorps" says Docter. Master sasys Doctere is gay but hes not. The Masticator makes a tV report about to arest doctor and friends and sent Scorchwood over to Mountain Everest. Then the master wtches teleturblies bcuz it is hiz favorite show.

"So y is master crazy jack asks"

"Cuz he looked into the time spillsm and went madlye" cplained hte lady tells thm that Harald Saxom hippotized everybuddy with a satellites. Doctor ises tarDy magic to make everyone invisable.

Persident America says that UNITard s in carge and he gots **TEH HELLRICARRIE FROM SHIELD.**

Jack wants to kill the Materrer but Doctor says no so unsted the teleportaled to the helicarrer but nik furry wasnt there bcz he was fro another storie.

They find the TARDSIs and find the the master tuned it into a pair of ducks masheen butt no one knows what i does yet. Meenwhile master eats a jelliedbaby liek thom bakrer.

Mr president america talks the fane but they donut like him and then kill him zuc Mater said so. Doctor and Martha get craptured and Master shoots his lzer at Jack ans crews drivers him. Master than uses his laser to make the Doctred all rinkyl adn old!

The sky turns all weirded and upen and more balls come out ad the master does a dance.

**CHATPER 2: DOCTER VERSIS A MASTER!**

Its a yeer later and Marthe is on a boat and wunts to see Profeser Douche Hurtymaster is. Talking to Doctor and playing a song in a wheelchair and Docter says he has as sercet to tell Master but Master doesent want to heer.

Master turne dhimself ino Mount Rushmere like genral Odd, and th buildiong spacechips to blow up teh univars! Only Marther can stops him!

Bcuz she is still inviserble. But the trappered people tick the mastr And Steel his Screwdrillver and Doctor tries to shoot him but it dosnt wok.

"HAHAHA Docter Screwer only works f4 me!" Mastrer said. Then he catches Doctcord atgain. Mast comes om TV to professer Dochebaggerty and turns teh Doctor into Gollum from Lord of the Dings! Mar doesnt care though scus Doctor is stil live even if he is Gollum now.

Mart professor and boat guy catch a flying ball and ITS AHEAD INSIDE! Head is from teh future but mean so they kills it. Doctred is hurt cuz Mater make poairodice machine to let Otoalfane balls kill pple without dieing.

Marther got a gun to kikl the master but she needs another chemical to fix it. Professor dooche bet lays her to the matr cuz her sun dieded.

"Martha says" The Doctor is so great and you should love him but not thay what becuz I love him!

Master shows up

"Marha come out or I kilL!"

"okay."

Nad master lasers her gun thing and captres her!1! and kills a guy

:HAHA I win" says teh master "no I take over teh universes!"

But Martha just laughes a him.

"Y you laughing" Mater asks menly!

"the gun waas fake and wat rely happened is that I told ever1 bout the doctor and to think about him when the clock counts down they will sent thoghts to the stalactelites that will give doctor superpowers!"

"no that is not make sense!" Master yells but too later, Doctor turned into** JESUS CHRIST!** He uses Jesus powers to turn bak from Gollum and Master shoots lasers at him but they bounch off like superman and doctor uses Telephoneisis to steel masters lightsaberdriver liek Luke Skyvalker!

Doctor firgives master and hugs him but it snot gay bcuz hes Jesus.

Maser say "I not viving up, Im going to blow up the earth!" But Jesusdoctor says "no U wont" and he dosnt. Then the paradick macheen blows up and everyone goes back int ime a year ago!

Masters wife shots him and he is want to die by Doctor says no and hugs him and even thu hes not jesus anymore ist still not gay bcuz ok I dont know why buy its not nay ok!  
Jack gos back to Forkwood but first he says hes the face of Bo. Marher leaves the doctor becaus he does not love her and the Mater body is burning.

**BUT THEN** a ladyhand comes and takes hsi ring!

Than Docto is on the TRARDI but suddisly is crashes tiwh **TEH TITANIC!**

**THEEND**

* * *

_Dear Mr. Chimaera:_

_I knew contacting you as a freelance writer was a good idea. This script is brilliant! I'm just a bit put off by one thing, though: the title. I Mean "Doctor savez the wrold?" If you ask me, that is far too ridiculous. How about "Last of the Time Lords", instead?_

_- Your friend,_  
_Russel T. Davies._


End file.
